


Touch me

by Blulili



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blulili/pseuds/Blulili
Summary: Catra joins Adora in the Shower.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Touch me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RomanValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanValkyrie/gifts).



> This is my first fic in over 10 years. All to add more shower sex to the fandom. Thanks to my friend lindianajones for betaing this. And thanks RomanValkyrie for essentially daring me to create it in the first place. 
> 
> I recommend listening to Touch me (feat. Kehlani) [remix] by Victoria Monét while reading.

Adora was already under the spray when she walked into the bathroom, looking every bit the beautiful golden goddess she was as water dripped down her muscular frame. The scars lining her body glistened, telling the stories of all that she had survived over the years. To some they would be ugly flaws on her body but to her Adora appeared like a Valkyrie ripped from the thick battle. Catra only realised she was struck dumb when Adora glanced over. A smug crooked grin overtook her lover’s face. 

“Shut up.” Catra groused. 

“I didn’t say anything?” The only change on Adora’s face was a single lifted eyebrow. Catra grumbled under her breath as she joined the other woman in the shower. Her footsteps silent on the tile floor as she did her best to saunter and make up for her misstep. 

Catra’s fur was drenched in moments. The hot water cascaded down as Adora’s hands found purchase on her hips, pulling her back to meet Adora’s chest. Plush lips travelled down Catra’s neck as she leaned into the strong embrace. Soapy hands massaged all along the Magicat’s body, taking care over every knot and pulled muscle; scratching reverently into the magicat’s scalp and giving a light tweak of her ears. Adora helped direct her back under the water rinsing the last of the day’s dirt away. A content sigh left Catra’s mouth as she fell back into her love’s embrace. 

Fingers whorled in her fur as a firm hand slowly reached up to squeeze a breast and another dipped further down between her thighs, hinting at pleasure soon to come. The soft slow pressure swirling around the magicat’s clit never stayed for long before traveling lower to her entrance and back again. The tingling warmth dancing low in her stomach drove her insane. 

A clawed hand buried itself in blonde tresses as Adora nipped and sucked at her pulse point wrenching a groan from the back of her throat. She used it to lift the blondes lips to meet her own. Her fangs caught lightly on Adora’s bottom lip as she sucked and licked into her mouth. 

A pale thigh shifted in between her legs to support her as a hand journeyed up to join the other paying attention to her chest. Teeth scraped the edge of her tufted ear. Nipples tugged and squeezed as she grinded down on the thigh in frustration.

“Ah-Adora” Steam filling her lungs as she panted. “Stop teasing and fuck me already.” 

“Careful what you wish for Kitten.” Adora growled. The sound reverberated down the magicat’s spine. The blonde turned Catra bodily so her back was against the wall as she got to her knees and threw Catra’s leg over her left shoulder. The water is still streaming hot and constant as it hits Adora’s mid back. 

The cold shower wall was a shocking change from the warm skin she had just been pressed against. The sudden change in temperature made Catra yelp in surprise. The flat of her tongue made contact with the Magicat’s cunt wrenching a moan from her. Catra looked down at her lover to find her eyes closed for a moment as she savored the first salty sweet taste of her slick. She opened them again meeting Catra’s gaze as she continued to work her over with her tongue. Blunt nails scraped up silky furred thighs and moved to squeeze the perfect globes of Catra’s ass. 

“Fu-uhh!” Adora focused her attention on her clit, sucking and licking as she finally added a finger into Catra’s dripping heat. She plunged her fingers deeper and harder causing Catra to hiss.  
“Yesss...More!”  
Adora obliged adding a second finger and began to curl up finding Catra’s g-spot with practiced ease, milking it in between deep pumps of her fingers. Catra’s breath started to catch as high whines fell from her mouth. Claws trying to find purchase on the slick wall behind her created small gouges in the process. Her tail wrapped around the wrist of the hand Adora is using to support the leg over her shoulder.

“That all you got Princess?” Catra teased, the taunt moot at the breathless quality in her voice. Adora raised an eyebrow at her from between her thighs and leaning closer wrapped her lips and tongue around the magicat’s clit. With a deep hum of contentment directly from her throat to the swollen nub, her fingers continued their relentless pace against her lover’s g spot. 

Catra’s sight went black and warped with unseen galaxies as her orgasm crashed over her, her legs giving out as her bones shifted to jelly. Adora caught her, sliding them both to sit in the tub. The newly lukewarm water slid over them before Adora managed to maneuver them out of it’s spray. As she laid down against the cold porcelain of the tub, her lover languorously moved to shut off the water. With a whine of protest, Catra dragged her lover back to her side for the warmth and comfort she provided in lieu of the warm spray

As her sight came back, Catra nuzzled into the crook of Adora’s neck with a content sigh. A muffled “Shut up” barely making it to Adora’s ears. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Adora’s smug grin buried itself into the top of Catra’s head with a light kiss.


End file.
